


Cristiano/Fábio, thief!AU, pre-slash

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Fábio is a thief and Cris drives a getaway car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cristiano/Fábio, thief!AU, pre-slash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballkink2**](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/), PP3, [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=2711212#t2711212):  
>  _Anything based on this gif:<http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md8o5nXJx11rt0n6no1_500.gif>_

**. . .**

In despair, Fábio looks around the dark street, trying to find an alternative escape. A car skids to a halt a few metres away from him, the wheels screeching. The driver pulls down the window, yelling frantically: “Get into the car! Get in! Hurry up!”

  
He hesitates for a fraction of second and the man impatiently hits the gas pedal without losing his grip on the clutch, making the engine roar like a wounded animal. Fábio doesn’t have much to lose, so slips into the passenger seat and the car speeds up even before he fully manages to shut the door.  
  
“Stripe yourself in,” the driver barks and puts the pedal to metal. Fábio feels slightly sick as the streets whoosh around them in a blur of lights.  
  
“Put that bag on the backseat,” the man instructs and makes a turn so sharp Fábio almost wishes the cops had caught him back there. He tosses his bag behind him and stares at the man who just saved his neck.  
  
“What were you thinking?!”  
  
The man sounds angry but there is also this slight undertone of awe in his voice and Fábio decides he likes it. “Thought I can get away in time,” he shrugs.  
  
“Yeah, smart move out there.”  
  
The man is definitely mocking him now. Fábio glares at him – he can’t be much younger than this man. “How did you know I’ll be there?”  
  
“Your brother gave me a little tip,” a corner of the man’s lips curls upwards in a smirk. “Told me to keep an eye on you for him.”  
  
Fábio groans and sags deeper into his seat, pulling the black ski mask over his head. He tries to flatten his hair down a bit. The man spares a quick glance at him before turning his full attention back to the road in front of them. “Do you need to get rid of your gun?”  
  
His tone is causal, business-like. Fábio throws the mask on the backseat.  
“No, I didn’t need to use it.”  
  
“Good,” the man says, licking his lips. Fábio involuntarily follows the gesture with his gaze. “So, um, did you manage to nick anything interesting?”  
  
Fábio’s face breaks into a full grin. “You bet!”  
  
The man laughs at his delighted tone. Fábio joins him.  
  
“I’m Fábio,” he informs the man as they enter the motorway and the car accelerates nearly impossibly, pressing Fábio flat against his seat. The engine hums happily as the man shifts into the seventh gear.  
  
“I know,” the man replies. Fábio raises a questioning eyebrow at him but the man is too busy checking the rear views mirrors to notice.  
  
Fábio clears his throat because he refuses to ask.  
  
“I’m Cris,” the man replies absently as he hazards and dives into a narrow space to join the express line. He’s got the car under control as they surge through the night.  
  
The further they get away from the city, the less traffic there is and Cris relaxes, his shoulders dropping and his whole posture becomes less threatening. Fábio curses under his breath because this is the last thing he needs now. Is he the only one falling for the most unattainable people? He slumps against the passenger door and stares out of the window.  
  
He can see Cris’s reflection in the window but he tries to stare past it. Cris wets his lips with the tip of his tongue again. _Fuck._  
  
“Where are we going?” Fábio inquires because he’s too afraid to be alone with his thoughts right now.  
  
Cris, the bloody git, ignores the question and instead he asks one of his own: “How good are you at this stuff?”  
  
“At what? Stealing things?”  
  
“Breaking into buildings, picking locks,” Cris clarifies, his fingers drumming a restless staccato against the steering wheel.  
  
“Oh, quite good,” he admits. One of the bests, he thinks.  
  
“Perfect,” Cris grins and abruptly steers the car, guiding it towards the exit without bothering to use the blinker.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Fábio yelps, shutting his eyes close, reaching around with his arm in an attempt to steady himself. He prepares for the impact – the car has to spin any second now, because he can feel the rear of the car slipping away from underneath them.  
Cris only laughs. Fábio notices the car accelerating steadily and blinks his eyes open in shock – Cris performs the Scandinavian flick.  
“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Fábio squeaks. “Are you trying to kill us?”  
  
“Nope. Trying to get us away, preferably faster than fast.”  
  
Fábio tries to calm down his racing heart. Damn, he didn’t have this much adrenalin pumping though his veins even when he first robbed an art gallery. “And where are we heading, again?”  
  
“My ex’s house. You can do me a favour, right?”  
  
“Man, you’ve saved my ass, thanks for that,” – Cris waves his right hand dismissively before shifting into a lower gear and overtaking a slow pickup – “so of course I can do you a favour. Wait, you don’t have a body in the boot, do you?”  
  
“No dead bodies, I promise.”  
  
“Then it’s fine,” Fábio nods.  
  
Cris takes a hairpin turn, power on, power off and Fábio can’t decide whether to be amazed by the high-speed drive or scared shitless.  
  
“You know this road well?” he asks, wondering if Cris could take the same tack with his eyes closed.  
  
Cris laughs. “Not at all, I can just _feel_ it. When to feather the throttle, when to be aggressive.”  
  
So, scared shitless it is.  
  
Cris notices his silence. “I’m not any good at gravel, though,” he says if it that’s supposed to cheer Fábio up. Honestly, Fábio thinks Cris is just being modest.  
  
“Ugngh,” Fábio mutters.  
  
“My father taught me a lot about drifting and left foot braking.” There is a soft, almost sad tone to that sentence and Fábio doesn’t press him.  
  
“So, um, you like to drive?” Fábio asks because he can’t think of a better question quickly enough.  
  
Cris smiles and Fábio watches the shadows dance across his face. “It’s very relaxing,” Cris replies.  
  
“Relaxing!” Fábio barks. “Maybe for you, yes.”  
  
They both laugh, although Fábio’s laughter sounds a bit strained even to his own ears.  
After that, they fell into a silence which is not uncomfortable anymore. Cris switches the radio on the news and makes a face when the reporter fails to mention Fábio’s lovely break-in.  
  
They approach a small town. Cris flicks the lights off and slows to the speed limit. Cris navigates the car outside of the town, towards a huge mansion. It’s tall and dark; deserted. No neighbours around. Enough privacy for a perfect misdemeanour, Fábio thinks.  
When the car begins to slow down completely and then pulls into a driveway, Fábio lets himself exhale in relief.  
  
“Remind me to bring my pacenotes next time I get into a car with you,” he tells Cris and is happy to notice that his voice isn’t shaking. His legs feel a bit like a jelly but he hopes that will pass soon.  
  
“Hey, I wasn’t that bad, was I?” Cris asks as he turns off the engine and when he unbuckles his safety belt but doesn’t get out of the car, Fábio realises he’s waiting for an answer.  
  
He opens his mouth in surprise – honestly, this man cannot be insecure about his skills, can he? – and stammers: “You’re too good, that’s the problem.”  
  
Cris laughs and gets out of the car. For a second or two, it looked like he would reach out and ruffle Fábio’s hair.  
  
It’s only a matter of seconds before they disable the alarm system that is guarding the house and enter through the front doors. Cris seems to know the place quite well and he leads them in the dark to the bedroom, where is a safe in the wall.

  
Fábio studies it for a moment and then sends Cris back to the car to get him his tool bag. Cris huffs but doesn’t protest when Fábio tells him _he_ doesn’t want to break _his_ neck wandering around the house in darkness and missing a step on the top of the staircase or something.  
Fábio uses the time until Cris comes up the stairs again to calm himself down. He has no idea what he’s doing – well, not with the safe but here, with Cris. Cris, who should be a complete stranger to him but isn’t. He reminds himself that anything is better than rotting in a cell. And Cris claimed to know at least one of his brothers, which is good. If he wasn’t lying. Fábio fidgets.  
  
Cris returns and hands Fábio over his bag. Fábio begins to work on the safe but Cris stays there, breathing down his neck and Fábio can’t concentrate.  
  
“Go wait in the hallway,” he says in a commanding tone.  
  
“No one is coming back tonight,” Cris objects but he moves out of the room.  
  
Fábio has the safe opened in twenty minutes and he grins smugly at his work. He peers into the safe, curious to see what precious thing Cris wants to steal from his ex.  
  
There is nothing in the safe. Nothing at all.  
  
“Cris?” he calls out, not wanting to use the flash light to examine the safe. Lights can be spotted from miles away.  
  
Cris appears at his side within seconds and he frowns when he doesn’t find whatever it was he wanted to find.  
  
“That bitch, that claver, amazing-” he cuts himself off, pats his pockets and then fishes out something that looks vaguely as a human digit. Fábio isn’t quite sure; it is a middle of the night and it is dark.  
  
“Is that–? Um, no don’t answer that.”  
  
“What? No! Of course not. It’s a-”  
  
“I don’t want to know!” Fábio whines, holding his hands protectively to his chest.  
  
“- a pen knife.”  
  
“Oh. A pen knife,” Fábio pronounces slowly.  
  
“Yes, a pen knife,” Cris repeats patiently. “She gave it to me as a present. I’m returning it and letting her know I’ve been here,” he explains as he closes the safe shut.  
  
Fábio takes a step backwards, putting more distance between himself and this crazy person. The floor squeaks underneath him and Cris snaps his head around to look at him.  
  
“That’s it!” He exclaims and throws himself at the floor. “Step aside,” he tells Fábio and begins to knock on the floor boards. One of the boards gives a different sound than the others.  
  
Cris’s skilled fingers pick the board and lift it. “Not so clever, after all,” he smiles. “Can you crack this one?”  
  
Fábio gets down to his knees. “Sure thing.”  
  
In a few minutes, Cris is grasping some documents firmly in his hand, grinning like a lunatic and hugging Fábio. “Jackpot!” he whoops and places the board back in place. Fábio’s heart lurches in his chest.  
  
They go back into the car, Cris still thrilled. “That was awesome.”  
  
Fábio isn’t sure what exactly is he talking about but he doesn’t disagree. “Where are we going now?”  
  
Cris drives them out of the city and then he speeds up again. “I wouldn’t recommend you getting back to your flat. Not at least for a week or two.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured I wouldn’t be able to show my face in the city for a while after I fucked it up.”  
  
“You didn’t muck it up,” Cris insists.  
  
“I should have anticipated-”  
  
“You managed to get away safely and unrecognised,” Cris interrupts him. “That’s important.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks to you,” Fábio says miserably.  
  
“You make a good partner in crime,” Cris chuckles. “I’m taking you back to my place.”  
  
Alarmed, Fábio looks up at him but Cris seems to be lost in his thoughts, paying attention only to the road.  
Eventually, he says: “Your brother plans to rob the national museum in three months. He talked to me about hiring some men to help him with the job.”  
  
“You shouldn’t let your mouth run like that,” Fábio scowls.  
  
“I think _you_ could join us. You’re a savvy thief.”  
  
“Is that why you’re taking me home with you?” Fábio grins, relieved and finally knowing he’s safe.  
  
“Your brother knows me far too well,” Cris replies with a laugh. “And you need to rest. We’ve had an eventful day. Err, is your name really Fábio?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Awesome. Then come home with me, Fábio.”  
  
Fábio gives Cris a sideway look.  
  
 _Rest_ , sure.

**. . .**


End file.
